The concept of providing a visual representation of sound while listening to music is an old one. In the past, various methods have been tried including the use of candles behind coloured glass that flashed light in step with the keys of an organ. Modern "colour organs" are electronic and add a decorative effect while listening to recordings, however, little detailed representation of significant interest occurs. A very accurate and precise display is viewed with an oscilloscope but this device lacks the enhancement that provides for an artistic or geometric presentation.
Historically, the French physicist Lissajous experimented with rubber bands and mirrors and produced some geometric shapes, now known as "lissajous figures". Recently, a device capable of projecting lissajous figures on a surface has been patented (Williams 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,195 ). The device is responsive to changes in audio input and creates images of an interesting and pleasing affect. A more detailed discussion of this prior art patent will be provided hereafter.